As electronic apparatuses with wireless connectivity become more prevalent, wireless access gateway resources are increasingly being utilized by subscriber sessions associated with inactive and/or disinterested user equipment. Wireless access gateway resources may be wasted on such subscriber sessions such that genuine users attempting to access a wireless local area network are denied access to access point services and/or the wireless local area network.